In an image frame of a video recording, it can be difficult for a computing device to distinguish one object in the image frame from another object in the image frame, particularly when the objects are relatively homogenous in size and shape. It is even more challenging for computing devices to identify which of the homogenous objects in the scene of a video recorded by one video camera correspond to homogenous objects in another video simultaneously recorded by another video camera from a different perspective. The difficulty is exacerbated if the objects are animate and changing in position and orientation between image frames of the videos. Tracking the separate trajectories of homogenous objects in the videos presents another challenge, as the homogeneity of the objects makes it difficult for a computing device to determine which object is associated with which trajectory (particularly if the objects cross paths, are near to each other, or enter or exit from outside the field of view of the video cameras).